


Be My Sweetheart

by rzkstyles260



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzkstyles260/pseuds/rzkstyles260
Summary: Till heads out to look for a date on Valentine's Day.





	Be My Sweetheart

**(Till's POV)**

 

 

It's Valentine's Day and I don't have a date. I guess I'll have to find one the old fashioned way. I grab my keys off the table and walk out the door. Hmm... Which bar shall I go to? I know! I'll go to the one that's about a couple miles from here. With that in mind I lock the door, get in the car, and drive off.

 

******

 

I walk into the bar and look around. Wow. There are couples everywhere. Doesn't look like I'm going to find anybody to take back with me. I walk over to the counter and-

 

"Till?!"

"Richard! What are you- Where is your girlfriend?"

"..."

 

Richard looks down and sighs. I sit down and order a drink from the bartender.

 

"What happened Richard?"

"I... caught her in the guest room with another man this afternoon."

"What?!"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

 

Richard shakes his head and grabs his drink off the counter. He downs half of it before putting it back on the counter.

 

"I came here hoping to find someone new. Boy was I ever wrong. I asked all the people who I thought were single, but as it turns out; they're taken."

"Did you ask any guys?"

"Of course."

 

The bartender sets my drink down on the counter and walks away. I pick it up and take a few drinks from it.

 

"*Sigh* This is the worst Valentine's Day ever. I can't even get a date with a guy. How sad is that?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone. In the meantime: let's just relax and enjoy ourselves."

"All right..."

 

******

 

It's been three hours. The couples keep coming in and Richard has fallen into a deep depression. I really need to get him out of here. I set my empty glass on the counter and grab his hand.

 

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here."

"But I want to stay."

 

All of a sudden I get an idea. I pull Richard off the chair and drag him out of the bar.

 

"Till! What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!"

"I have an idea. I need you to get in your car and follow me back to my place."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do as I say for now."

"OK then..."

 

Richard pulls his keys out of his pocket and walks to his car. I walk over to mine and pull the keys out of my pocket. I unlock the door and get in. I really hope my idea works...

 

******

 

"So what is this idea of yours?" asked Richard as we walked in the door.

"You'll see in just a moment. I want you to go upstairs to my room."

 

Richard gives me a look of confusion before going upstairs. I rush into the kitchen and open the refrigerator.  I pull out a chocolate cake, whipped cream, and cherries and set them on the counter. Then I pull out a small vase of roses and close the door. I set the roses on the counter and pull out a tray, corkscrew, a cake knife, two forks, and two plates. I rearrange everything on the tray and look it over. Hmm... I seem to be missing something… The champagne! I quickly get into the fridge and pull out a bottle. Then I grab two champagne glasses out of the cabinet and set everything on the tray. There. Now I have everything I need.

 

"Till? What's keeping you?"

"I'll be up there in just a moment."

 

I pick up the tray and walk out of the kitchen. I climb the stairs, walk down the hall, and walk into the room where Richard is waiting.

 

"What is all this?"

"Well... I was going to present this to the date I was going to bring back, but I think you deserve it more."

"So that's the reason you invited me over?"

"Yeah."

 

I kick off my shoes, carefully climb onto the bed, and set the tray down. Then I pat the space next to me. Richard walks over, kicks his shoes off, and carefully climbs onto the bed next to me.

 

"So what would you like? Cake or champagne?"

"Let's start with the champagne."

"OK."

 

******

 

A couple hours go by as we get into the cake and chat about nothing in particular. I set my plate on the tray and refill my glass.

 

"Would you like some more champagne Richard?"

"Yes please."

 

Richard sets his plate on the tray and holds out his glass. I refill it and set the bottle on the nightstand. Then I grab the tray and set it on the floor.

 

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

 

Richard moves closer and places his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around him and place my head on his.

 

"Till?"

"Hm?"

"Is it all right if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

 

I lift my head up and set my glass on the nightstand. Then I take the glass out of Richard's hand and place it next to mine.

 

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that yet."

"You are now."

 

Before Richard can protest; I shift around and gently lay him down.

 

"What are you-?"

"Shh. Just relax."

 

I reach over and slowly begin to unbutton Richard's shirt. He gasps and tries to sit up. I finish unbuttoning his shirt and gently ease him out of it.

 

"Till?"

"What?"

"Do you swing both ways like me?"

"Yes."

"How come you've never said anything?"

"Because I like to keep people guessing."

"Oh. Well in that case... I've always wanted to do this."

 

Before I can say anything; Richard leans in and presses his lips against mine. Wow! So soft, but I want more. I press my tongue against his lips; causing him to moan. He lets me in and I begin exploring. He returns the favor as I gently lay him back down. We make out for a while before I slowly pull away.

 

"Wow! That was the best kiss I ever received from a man," Richard panted as I placed my hand on his chest.

"I was about to say the same thing."

 

Richard smiles as I run my hand down his body. Then I unwork his belt, unsnap the button, and slowly pull down the zipper.

 

"Are you going to let me undress you?" asked Richard as he lifted his hips.

"No. You just stay as you are."

"OK."

 

I grab his pants and underwear and slowly pull them down. I get them off his legs and toss them in a random direction.

 

"Wow! You look absolutely gorgeous Richard."

"Thanks. Can I see you?"

"Of course."

 

I take everything off as fast as I can and toss my clothes in random directions. Richard's eyes widen as I spread his legs apart and settle myself between them.

 

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. It's just that I've never seen anyone that big before."

"Oh."

 

I reach over and open the drawer of the nightstand. I pull out a bottle of lube and close the drawer.

 

"So who's going to be bottom?"

"You are."

"..."

"What’s wrong?"

"…I've... never been on the bottom before. I've always done the fucking."

"That makes two of us then."

"Really? You've never been on the bottom either?"

"Never."

"Oh."

"So do you want me to go through with this or do you want to hold off for a while?"

"Umm... I think I want to try."

"All right. If it gets to be too much; then you let me know. We can always do something else."

"All right."

 

I set the bottle down and begin kissing along his entire jawline. Richard starts to shiver as I make my way around his neck. Then I kiss, suck, nibble, and lick all over his body.

 

"Oh Till! That feels so good!"

"There's plenty more where that came from."

 

I grab the bottle and press the top open. I pour a little bit of lube onto my palm and apply it to myself. Then I coat my fingers, close the bottle, and bring my hand to his entrance.

 

"All right. Now comes the hard part. I need you to relax as much as possible," I said as I tossed the bottle to the floor.

"You're going to start with one right?"

"Yes."

 

Richard takes a deep breath as I carefully slide a finger in. He lets out a small gasp as I slowly move my finger around. After a minute I carefully slide in another finger.

 

"You all right Richard?"

"Yes. It feels really weird though."

 

I smile as I continue to work my fingers in him. After a while his eyes begin to roll back and a smile begins to form. I curl my fingers a little bit and find his special spot. Richard jerks and gasps as I give it a few firm strokes.

 

"Oh fuck!"

"You look ready."

"I feel ready."

"Good."

 

I carefully pull my fingers out and grab his legs. I pin his knees to his body and try to position myself.

 

"This is it. I want you to take a deep breath and relax."

"OK."

 

Richard begins to relax and take a deep breath as I slowly begin to enter him. He whimpers a little bit as tears begin to well in his eyes.

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No. J-Just keep going. As they say: 'It always hurts the first time.'"

"OK then. Breathe deep one more time. I'm almost in all the way."

 

Richard takes a deep breath as I enter him all the way. I let go of his legs and place my hands down on the bed.

 

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah. You can move at anytime."

"I'll start nice and slow."

 

Richard places his hands on my back as I slowly begin to thrust in and out of him. I begin to establish a slow, steady rhythm as Richard wraps his legs around my hips. After a while he begins to moan in pleasure and begs me to go harder. I grant his request with ease and soon he's yelling and screaming as I pound into him relentlessly.

 

"Oh Till! I'm..."

"Just let go Richard! It's OK!"

 

Richard lets out a high-pitched moan and digs his nails into my back as I hit his spot. I'm getting so close! Richard begins panting really hard and throws his head back. Then he arches his back and begins to release all over himself. His spasms send me over and I thrust hard into him one last time. I release myself deep within and collapse on top of him. We stay joined together for awhile trying to recover. After some minutes I pick myself up and carefully withdraw from him.

 

"So how was it?" I asked as I rolled onto my back.

"I can't even begin to find the right words. You would have to experience it for yourself."

"That good huh?"

"Yes."

 

Richard turns on his side and places his head on my chest. I reach over and pick up a small box off the nightstand.

 

"What's this?"

"Open it."

 

Richard takes the box and slowly opens it. He lets out a small gasp and looks up at me.

 

"A silver bracelet with diamond hearts?! It's gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome. I'm so glad I chose you to be my sweetheart this time."

"Me too," said Richard as he kissed me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Richard."

"Happy Valentine's Day Till."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on DeviantArt on February 14, 2013. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
